Hemorrhage (In My Hands)
by hebrewhernia
Summary: OK, people! Here is my first songfic ever. I can't describe it without giving away the plot. One of my better ones, if I do say so myself. R&R please!


Fuel - Hemorrhage (In My Hands) Songfic  
A/N: This is Cassie's POV; in case you didn't notice, I do a lot of Cassie.   
DISCLAIMER: (says in singsong voice) I do not own the song or the characters, so don't sue me cause ya wouldn't get much anywho.  
  
PROLOGUE  
I couldn't sleep that night in the Hork-Bajir valley, so Marco said I could use his radio. He had salvaged it from his house after he "died". It was battery-operated, which was how it worked in the valley. I turned it on, and "Hemmorhage (In My Hands)" by Fuel came on.  
  
"Memories are just where you laid them   
Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead   
What did you expect to find?   
Was it something you left behind?   
Don't you remember everything I said when I said"   
  
A rather depressing song, if you ask me. I fell asleep right as the next song came on the radio.  
STORY  
  
Suddenly, I was in the woods, alone, in a clearing. I had no idea where, just that I was in the woods somewhere. I realized I was in a cage of sorts. It wasn't visible, but I simply couldn't go beyond a certain point. I started to be scared. I'm not like Rachel; I can't just turn off the fear.   
I saw Rachel and Tobias in his human morph walk by. I knew they saw me. I shouted for them to help me, to free me, but they ignored me. I knew they heard me, but they ignored me. I knew they weren't controllers. But they wouldn't help me  
  
"Don't fall away   
And leave me to myself   
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding"   
  
Then Ax walked by, with Marco behind him. I shouted to them, and they ignored me too. Again, I could tell that they weren't controllers, and that they could hear me, but they ignored me. I began to despair. They, the ones I loved like family, the ones I trusted most, were ignoring me. As if I were just a pesky little bug on the wall.  
  
"Oh hold me now, I feel contagious   
Am I the only place that you've left to go?   
She cries that life is like some movie black and white   
Dead actors, vacant lies   
Over and over and over again she cries   
  
Don't fall away   
And leave me to myself   
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands   
Love lies bleeding"   
  
And then Jake walked by. I felt a surge of hope. Surely Jake would listen! I loved Jake. I trusted him with my heart and my life. I yelled to him.  
"Jake! Jake! I'm over here! Come help me! Please? Jake! Jake!" But he walked on by me, preoccupied. When he did look up, he wore an expression of sadness. Like there was nothing he could do. Like someone was preventing him from doing it. I was confused. Of course! The others probably locked me up here using Andalite technology, and they wouldn't let him.   
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
My mother woke me up. She said I was yelling in my sleep, and asked if I was okay. I told her that I just needed to take a walk, that I would be fine.   
I walked around to Jake's small hut. I found him outside, just looking up at the stars.   
He looked up at my tear-stained face and said, "Cassie, what's wrong?"  
"I had the most awful nightmare, Jake," I said.  
"What happened?" he asked, concerned.  
"Well, I was in the woods, and..." It all spilled out. Rachel and Tobias, Marco and Ax, and finally Jake. Being ignored, feeling helpless and traitorous, everything.  
"Wow, Cassie. That was a pretty awful nightmare. We all have nightmares about different things, and we all dream of different things too. For me, the worst nightmare is capture. The time I became a controller. I don't know if I ever told you, but that was Tom's old Yeerk. He tortured me with some of Tom's memories. I have nightmares of that. Or I'm seeing my parents being infested, reinfested, again and again. But if I'm not mistaken, Cassie, you're the people person. To be ignored, not talked to, is probably your worst fear. To be invisible and lonely. Not like you're a drama queen, always have to be in the limelight, but like you can't deal with being alone all the time, the way some people can. Like you need someone." He said. My eyes filled with tears.  
"What?" he asked, concerned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
I spoke slowly, carefully, I didn't trust my own voice to betray me, and send the tears cascading down my cheeks,"It's just that you are so totally right. I do need someone. And that someone is you. And that nightmare hurt me, it scared me, it was agonizing, ripping holes in my soul," I took a deep, shaky breath, and continued. I sang lyrics from the song I heard that evening,  
  
"And I wanted,  
You turned away,  
You don't remember,  
But I do,  
You never even tried,"  
  
  
"Oh, Cassie," he said, his voice full of emotion, of love, and sadness, and understanding. He put his arm around me, and we just looked at each other for a minute. "I really would have tried." he said, and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Jake, I-" I began.  
"Shhh," he said, and he tilted my head up and kissed me on the lips, slowly, softly.  
The effects of the dream and the crying left me exhausted, so exhausted I could cry. So I cried on his shoulder, and he stroked my hair.  
I went back to the cabin and went to sleep.  
  
"Don't fall away   
And leave me to myself   
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands   
In my hands again "   
  
The lyrics echoed through my head, and I knew he wouldn't.  
  
  
A/N: So how is it? I think this is definitely one of my better fics. If you didn't get that last line, go back and read the lyrics, it means Jake wont "leave love bleeding" with her, or in her hands. Review? 


End file.
